


Heated in the Desert

by PeytonTDT



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ahegao, Cum Shower, Dominating Sex, F/M, Just Some Really Hardcore Shit, Loss of Virginity, Nymphomaniac, Post-Calamity Ganon, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Two Horny Teenagers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeytonTDT/pseuds/PeytonTDT
Summary: Link returns to Gerudo Town 6 years after the defeat of Calamity Ganon. Riju confesses her feelings for the hero, to which he reciprocates her feelings. Things only escalate from there.
Relationships: Link/Riju (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Heated in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> While writing chapter 7 to "From the Frozen Wilds" (which was recently posted), I realized I haven't seen many Riju/Link fics. Figured I might as well try one.

The Calamity was Defeated.

Hyrule was saved, and the burden placed on Link's shoulders 100 years ago has been lifted. With the kingdom saved, and he was officially The Hero of Hyrule. Said hero sat atop Kara Kara Bazaar's general store. He had formed a plan to revisit all four races, though with the reconstruction of castle town over the past few years, he hasn’t had a chance to thank the people who helped him along his journey. He decided Gerudo Town was the first place he would visit. After all, Riju had made him promise to return after Ganon's defeat.

The sun was setting behind the forsaken city. It's fading rays painting the sky with bright colors of orange, rad, and yellow. The shadow of the stone tower erected from the center of Gerudo Town casted a long shadow in his direction. Sand-seals played freely throughout the desert, some lying belly up to soak up what little sunlight remained, while others raced wildly through the sea of sand. Travelers grew scarce as the cloak of night approached. All visiting men who weren't allowed in Gerudo Town, sought refuge at Kara Kara Bazaar. The traveling women however, were welcomed into the city with open arms.

Link, being a man, was waiting in the bazaar for night to settle so he cold sneak into town easier. He wasn't too eager to wear the Gerudo vai outfit again, though he had to admit it was quite comfortable. He didn't mind waiting, he actually enjoyed it. Ever since he awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection, he had been bombarded with tasks to fulfil. First to find out where the hell he was, then to follow the voice of Princess Zelda. Not long after, he was sent to the four corners of the Great Plateau to collect Spirit Orbs, all for the sake of escaping the location in question. Then to seek Impa, then to free the Divine Beasts and regain his memories, then to retrieve the Master Sword, then to save Hyrule and free the princess. Not only did the number of tasks at hand grow, but the difficulty seemed to scale as well. Starting by simply, following a voice. Ending by saving a world he had all but forgotten at the time while simultaneously figuring out who he was. Now that it was all done, he realized how little time he took to actually just sit and enjoy the beauty of the world.

A shame, really.

In this single moment, there were countless breathtaking sights laid before him. A place as desolate and devoid of life like a desert, was somehow able to create a sense of serenity. He could only imagine how many incredible sights like this he had missed throughout his journey. Sitting here, atop the stone tower of the general store in the bazaar, Link vowed to slow down, and take a moment to appreciate everything the goddess blessed him with.

He sat there for a while, thinking to himself. Nearly forgetting the reason he was there in the first place. The once the sun had completely set, the women only civilization of Gerudo Town came to life. Lanterns and candles were lit, emitting a glow to make the midnight chill of the desert, seem just a little warmer. Link pulled up his Hylian hood, standing.

He wore his champion tunic, the royal blue matching the color of his eyes. His Hylian trousers were dirty and tattered from his trek to the desert, his boots scuffed and covered in sand and dust. The Master Sword displayed proudly on his back, the golden accents of the scabbard reflecting the light of the torches in the bazaar.

'Probably time I head out.' He thought to himself, grabbing the paraglider. 'Wouldn't want to keep Riju waiting.'

He leaped from the tower, gliding through the air towards Gerudo Town. Landing at about the halfway point between the bazaar and forbidden city, he walked the rest of the way, stopping about 50 yards from the town. Guards were stationed at the gate, as per usual. They'd call for reinforcements the moment they saw him enter, and he didn't want to hurt anybody, so violence was off the table. Any Gerudo in town would scream if they saw him. For many, many different reasons. The safest bet would be to stay out of sight of everyone until he got to Riju's bedroom, where she told him to meet her.

He had gotten a letter a few days after the calamity was defeated. Riju reminded him of his promise to return and visit her, a promise he whole heartedly planned to keep. When he first read the letter, his heart fluttered with an unfamiliar feeling. Riju was someone he quickly grew fond of during his travels, enjoying every moment he had with her. Her request to see him again brought a smile to his face, for he new she must've felt similar. What he felt for Riju was... different. New, even. Perhaps he'd be able to find out more about these feelings tonight.

He crept towards the wall, staying low to the ground, and sneaking between a pod of sand-seals, who spelt peacefully. He reached the wall without being detected, hoisting himself up. He quickly moved into the water system that flowed above the city, his feet splashing with every step, causing him to drag his feet under the surface of the water to make less noise. He moved quickly, not staying in one spot too long. Never giving any possible onlooker the opportunity to see him. As he neared the palace, he peered into Riju's bedroom from the aqueduct like water system.

Goddess she was radiating.

She sat at a mirror by her bedside, brushing her long crimson hair. She wore no head piece, like she normally did. Looking through the mirror, Link could see her face wearing a soft expression, a small smile gracing her features. She set down the brush delicately on the desk, running her fingers through her hair.

Link let out a breath, suddenly nervous for some reason. He hopped down from the waterway and silently hopped up onto the balcony outside her room.

"Took you long enough."

Link looked up, meeting Riju's gaze through the mirror. She turned around, smiling warmly at him. "I was beginning to wonder if you were even coming."

Link chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of denying a request from a Gerudo chief."

"A wise decision," she giggled to her self before standing so she could properly face him, allowing him to fully see what she was wearing.

Her outfit was similar to her regular attire, though it differed in a few ways. The most notable difference was the skirt... or lack there of. What was once a single sided dark skirt was now a transparent veil that ran down both of her legs, allowing him to see all the way up her thighs to a dark bikini-like bottom the veils were attached to. Her top piece was nearly identical to her regular garbs, though this specific piece showed more skin. However, unlike her regular apparel, this top exposed cleavage.

He looked her up and down quickly, not wanting his eyes to linger at her revealing attire. His gaze traveled back to her face hastily, not wanting to be caught staring. She tilted her head slightly and took a daring step forward, her leg moving tauntingly slow. "How do I look?"

Link took a moment to choose the best answer. "Alluring."

Shit.

Not exactly subtle.

Link was internally cringing at his choice of words, until he heard her giggle. It wasn't her usual childish giggle of delight, this one was... different.

"That's what I was going for."

What!?

On the outside, Link only raised his eyebrows. On the inside however, he was screaming, part of him wanting to move closer and another part of him telling him to run while he still can.

She slowly moves closer, her steps slow and sultry. Moving with such grace, he assumed she may have been a dancer. She reached him, circling him slowly, looking him up and down, seemingly sizing him up. Her gaze roamed over every inch of his body. EVERY inch. Her hands traveled along his arms, feeling every muscle stretching his tunic. He watched her cautiously, standing perfectly still, his eyes following her every move.

"It's been far too long hero. I've missed you." She spoke in his ear, hardly a whisper. As she completed a full circle around him her hand traveled up his arm, over his shoulder, and up his neck. Her palms soft and smooth, touching his skin so lightly it sent shivers down his skin. She trailed her index finger along his jaw, moving below his chin. He leaned into her touch instinctively, unable to stop himself. But before he could do anything she pulled her hand away. She walked back to her desk, hips swaying hypnotically each step. His gaze trailed down to her legs and hips, sparking feelings within him he likely shouldn't be feeling.

Goddess, how was he supposed to react to that? He had remembered Riju as a young woman, fifteen when they had met. It was a year ago, so she was still only sixteen. But the girl who stood before him carried herself with a confidence that few fully grown women manage to acquire. Not knowing how to respond to this, he did what he always does.

Become the stoic knight.

He stood still as a statue, watching her without showing a single sign of emotion.

She turned around, looking him over. She frowned when she noticed his façade. Her bold persona seeming to waver.

"Not the response I was hoping for."

Link broke his emotionless gaze of indifference to raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

So she was trying to get a reaction? Why? Was that the whole point of this display? And the most important question of all, what reaction was she trying to get from him? He cleared his throat. Trying- and failing- to speak clearly and confidently.

"W-what response were you hoping for?"

Her confident façade falls and she shy's away meekly, averting her gaze. A sudden shift from the act she was putting on before. This was closer tot he Riju he knew. Not a woman who is overly confident with herself. This was Riju, a young teen who was faced with many challenges, trying to find ways to overcome them.

"W-well... I was hoping you would... erm. You know..."

Link noticed her fidgeting uncomfortably, suddenly shying away from him. Riju was many things, timid was not one of them.

She sighed, arms dropping to her sides. Her gaze on the floor as she began spoke.

"In truth... you left an impression on me when we first met." Her hands clasped behind her back as she poked at the ground with the toe of her shoe. "You've scarcely been far from my mind. I haven't stopped thinking about you."

Link froze, more than he already was that is. Her confession sparking the bubbly feeling in his stomach, and the heat to rise in his cheeks.

"I worried for you, the journey you were set on was dangerous. Knowing you would leave to face a monstrosity plaguing the kingdom for a century certainly didn't ease my conscious. I wanted for you to return to me safely, if anything would've happened to you I would've felt horribly."

She was stalling, Link could tell. Everything she said was true, but it wasn't truly what she was trying to say. Link gave her an encouraging nod, wanting her to get whatever was bothering her off her chest. She let out a sigh.

"You're probably wondering about this," She gestured to her outfit. "It was given to me." She fisted the fabric of the veil around her legs, swaying it slightly. "Ashai, suggested it to me when I stopped by her class. 'Dress to impress' as she put it."

She let go of the veil, arms fidgeting behind her back again. Her gaze, much to Link's disappointment, remained on the floor, not rising to meet his.

"She said: 'carry yourself confidently', which I felt I did. Though I was hoping you would reveal you reciprocated my affection-"

Her eyes widened, catching herself too late.

"I-I mean... Uh... W-well yes you a-are an attractive voe and I WAS t-trying to uh..." She appeared to shrink, looking like she wanted to disappear. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Goddess Link, I'm sorry I- Mm!"

She was silenced by Link, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. His lips pressed firmly to hers. He was taller than her, so he had to tilt his head downwards so their lips could comfortably meet.

Her eyes widened for a moment, before fluttering shut and tilting her head so he could deepen the kiss.

They stood like that fro a moment, lips touching. His right hand cupped her cheek, while his left pushed on the small of her back. Her hands crumpled into light fists against his chest, holding on to him like he was a lifeline.

Coming to his senses, Link pulled away, earning a whimper from Riju. The noise was desperate and needy, almost making Link swoop right back in. Though he used all of his willpower to restrain himself from the act. He took a large step back, putting a safe distance between them. Riju stood panting, looking at him with so many emotions swirling in her eyes Link couldn't decipher a single one. He rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Um, sorry. That may have been a bit bold."

She looked him up and down for a moment.

"Not as bold as this." She walked forwards, rapping her arms around his neck. Her lips met his again in another warm embrace, but this time it was different. There was a heat there that wasn't there before. A hunger.

Link rapped his arms around her waist, giving in to the heat of the moment. Their lips clashed, fighting for dominance over the other. Link could taste the desert lipstick Riju wore, tasting like wild berries from the highest peaks of the Gerudo Highlands. In a completely out of character move, the usually kind and civil knight teased his tongue along her lips, begging her for entry. Without missing a beat, she obliged. Happily letting his tongue explore her mouth. His left arm snaked upwards, pressing the small of her back towards him so she was pressed up against him.

His right arm trailed slowly down her exposed thigh, causing her to shiver at his gentle touch. Both of her hands held his face, hungrily kissing her knight. She lifted the thigh he was rubbing up his side, straddling him.

The kiss lasted multiple minutes, but in their lust it barely felt like a second. Their lips broke apart suddenly, both teens gasping for breath.

"Link..."

"Riju."

She looked to him, foreheads touching.

"I need you. Now."

Link needed no further encouragement. He captured her lips in another heated kiss, grabbing both her legs and rapping them around his waist so he could carry her to her bed. Riju hummed in approval of the knight. He plopped her down on the bed, looking down on her. She gave him a sultry smile, biting her bottom lip. She twisted the collar of his tunic, pulling him by the shirt into their 4th kiss of the night. 

She tugged at his tunic while they were making out yet again.

"Off." Her voice dark and commanding, while also being needy and pleading.

He broke the kiss for a moment, to stand up, lifting his tunic up and over his head in one swift movement. Her jaw dropped in awe. Sure she had seen him in his Gerudo Voe armor, but this was all him. She looked over every scar that had been carved into his skin over his many years as a soldier. His confidence wavered, he rarely showed people these scars, they tended to frighten people. They also brought a lot of attention to him, attention which he could gladly live without.

His temporary unease was halted by Riju crawling p to him. Her hands tracing his abdomen.

"So smooth..." He couldn't help but mutter aloud. Her hands were as soft as Silent Princess petals, and her touch was so light it sent shivers down his spine.

She chuckled. "You'll find the rest of me feels just as nice." She winked at him, before leaning in to kiss his stomach. He closed his eyes sighing. She trailed kisses along his scars, showing the same amount of love to each one. She paused for a moment to look up to him. "These scars tell the story of your struggles hero... they won't go unrewarded."

Without giving Link a chance to respond, she stands up on her bed, looking down to him. She traces his cheekbone with her finger before backing away so he can get a full view of her. She swayed her hips in a way that captivated the hero.

She was teasing him. And he truly didn't mind. He'd get his revenge soon enough.

She faced away from him, hips still swaying in a hypnotic display. She fisted the veil around her legs, lifting it up along her legs, letting go and letting them fall when her hands reached her waist. She traced her hourglass figure with her hands, sliding upwards before finally reaching her breast. She turned back to him, a teasing smile on her face. She trailed her fingers along her breasts, before reaching for the strap of her top. Slowly, she lifted the article of clothing over her head, throwing it unceremoniously to the side. Her breasts weren't massive by any means, but they were larger than he had expected. She had a childish aspect to her that it surprised him to see how filled out she's gotten.

She didn't stop there however, after proudly cupping her breasts for her hero to see, she swiftly moved on. Hands trailing her sides, thumbs hooking under her waist band, holding up the last of her clothing.

"Would you like to see me Link?" She batted her eyes in fake innocence.

Link gulped, nodding a bit more eagerly than he should've. 

She laughed seductively at his eagerness. She peeled off the remaining clothes she had on, bending over in front of Link to proudly display her perfectly round ass.

"Like what you see hero?" Her voice was seductive and teasing, practically a purr.

Link drank her in, eyes roaming over every curve of her figure. Her skin was flawless. There was no scratch, scar, or mark anywhere on her gorgeously brown skin. Despite her age, she was surprisingly curvaceous. He had never noticed her wide hips and plump ass before. And her breasts were usually unnoticeable, pressed down under her garbs. But not when she was freed from clothing, she was voluptuous. 

Riju giggled, pulling him from his trance. "Touch me hero."

Link hesitated only for a moment, before crawling up and palming her ass. She moaned at his touch, which only encouraged Link. His hands caressed her behind, before his right hand slowly trailed up her side to grope her breast. 

She stood up straighter, his hands never leaving her body. She pressed her back up against him, her right arm snaking up to rap around his head, fisting his hair. Link kissed her neck, causing her head to roll back in pleasure, her moans needy and whinny. His left hand joined his right, crawling up her side to cup her other breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. She whimpered at his touch, completely wrapped up in him. He loved having this affect over her. Her needy whines urging him onwards, making him want to tease her and make her feel pleasures she had never felt before.

"Link-" She gasped as he pinched one of her nipples harder at the sound of his name. "Please... I need you." She turned into him, kissing his lips quickly before hungrily looking into his eyes, biting her lip.

Link looked at her with a fire that made her knees weak, making her lean on him for support. Before she could recompose herself however, Link pulled her legs out from under her, making her land on her mattress with a soft thud. He snaked his head between her legs, kissing up her thighs. She shivered, she had touched herself many times before, mainly thinking of this moment, but she had never imagined it would feel this good. He continued to tease her thighs, traveling up to her sex before stopping and repeating the same process on the other leg. Each time he skipped over her entrance she whined. He chuckled lowly, sending a pleasuring vibration up her leg, only making her want him more.

"I never w-would've though the Hero of Hyrule would be so- Oh!" His finger brushed over her sex, which was dripping wet at this point. Though he moved it the moment it happened. "Wicked..." She gasped, finishing her previous sentence. Link only laughed again, his warm breath tickling her thighs. "How dare you tease a Gerudo Chief." Her back arched, instinctively trying to drive her clit into him.

He looked up to her, smiling devilishly, before moving his lips to her entrance. He ran his tongue along her dripping clit, earning the loudest moan of the night. Her hips bucked into him, an instinctual sexual desire to have more of him. He gladly obliged, gripping both of her thighs with his hands. He buried his face in her sex, eating her out. Fueled by the sound of her sharp, quick breaths, and moans of ecstasy.

"Hah...Hah... Link... Don't st- Hah... Don't stop..." She struggled to speak coherently through her pants. Made even more challenging when Lin's tongue flicked the perfect spot in her core. Her eyes rolled back and her head arched. Her hands shakily reached out to fist his hair, pushing his face further into her. "Y-yes, Yes! Right t-there- Hah... Don't stop, d- Hah... don't you d-dare- Hah... stop!"

Link inserted a finger as he felt her walls begin to tighten. She was close, and he knew it. He began furiously fingering her pussy as he ate her out. Her mouth opened, tongue sticking out. Her breaths turning to pants, and her whole body began to shake. Her hips grinded against his face instinctively, her left hand groping her breast while the other fisted his hair.

"Goddess... L-Link! I'm close, please don't stop, don't ever stop. Eat out my pussy till I squirt my juices all over your face! Yes, right there! Yes, Yes! Oh!"

Her body jerked wildly, eyes completely rolled back into her head, mouth still hanging wide open. Her back arched and her juices squirted into Link's mouth. She writhed in pleasure as Link pulled his finger and tongue out from her soaking folds. She squirmed at the sensation of the most powerful orgasm of her life, panting tirelessly as he pulled away, licking the juices off his lips.

Her high lasted for nearly a minute, just writhing on her bed in pre ecstasy. Slowly, her eyes began to refocus, her breaths leveled out, and her chest heaved with every breath.

"Nabooru... hah... Link... That was... amazing!" She focused on him, looking at him hungrily despite her sex still twitching. Her gaze traveled to the bulge in his pants. "Oh that won't do... hah... We Gerudo have no tolerance for unfinished business."

Link smiled smuggly and raised a brow, satisfied with the effect he seemed to have on her.

Riju crawled over to the hero, who clearly wanted some attention. She impatiently gripped the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down with one swift movement. Links erection sprang free, hitting Riju in the face since she was so close.

"Oh!" She gasps in surprise, both from being hit by his member, but also from the size. Link's erection was impressive to say the least, nearly double that of an average Hylian. 

"Oh my..." Riju stared in awe at the first penis she'd ever seen outside of sketches in books. "And I thought the Master Sword was impressive..."

Link chuckled nervously, face turning red. He wasn't used to being complimented in this way.

"I also hear your culinary skills are unmatched... makes me wonder how this will taste."

Before Link had a chance to respond, she wrapped her lips around his cock, never breaking eye contact, her radiant greens locked with his divine blues. She slowly bobbed along his dick, tongue swirling around the tip. He groaned, her mouth was warm and wet, sending waves of pleasure through his body every suck. 

She continued for a moment, blowing him without breaking eye contact. The look of her wrapped around his erection only making his dick harden. With a pop, she pulled away. Strings of saliva keeping them attached. Her mouth hung open breathing heavily, eyeing his member with a hunger that only seemed to grow in intensity as the night went on.

"Let's see if a little girl like me can handle all of your monster cock." Her gaze met his as she feigned innocence. He growled, earning an excited shiver from the young Gerudo. "I want it all..."

She took him in her mouth again, going back to her rhythm she had going before. But this time it was faster, more urgent. She had a mission and she was going to see it through.

She bobbed her head on him a few more times, before taking in more of him this time. She gagged on his length, pulling back with a sloppy slurp. She went back in, trying again to get him even deeper in her mouth. His tip touched the back of her throat, and she didn't even have all of him yet.

She pulled back, removing herself from his cock with a pop. Strings of saliva sloppily fell onto her chin, and dripped down onto her tits. She gasped for breath, quickly. Before plunging herself back onto him. She gagged and slurped, pleasuring her hero. The hero in question simply held the back of her head, rolling his own head back and groaning. He never imagined someone could make him feel so good.

Riju's hair was sloppy, loose strands falling messily over her face, Link brushed them away as she tried pushing herself to her limits. Each bob of her head getting more and more of him inside her. 

With one final gag, she pushed all the way down, taking all of him in her mouth. He was sheathed down her throat, feeling her choke on his length. She held him there, nose touching his pelvis. She looked up at him, eyes watering from the lack of oxygen. He grinded his hips forward, causing her to gag on him. He quickly pulled out of her mouth, she sputtered and gasped for breath, saliva dripping 

She wiped away some of the saliva that had fallen on her chin. "Alright hero, I'm ready... hah... Fuck my face till you cum in my mouth." She was hungry for more, he could tell. He wouldn't be surprised if she had an addiction for the taste of his cock. "And that's an order."

He needed no further instruction. He gripped the back of her head, ramming her face back onto his cock. She gagged in surprise, not expecting the ferocity from the hero.

"You give me permission to not hold back?" He looked down to her. He may have wanted to fuck her throat raw, but he still loved her enough to seek permission. She nodded weakly on his erection, clearly enjoying the feeling of being dominated. "Alright then, prepare yourself, love."

He reeled back, so all that was in her mouth was his tip. Then, with extreme speed and strength, he rammed into her. She gagged and choked as he furiously began face fucking her, go out to the tip than smashing into her completely sheathing himself in her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head yet again, though it was hard to tell if it was from a lack of oxygen or from euphoria. 

They continued like that for nearly 3 minutes, Link brutally ramming into her face, and Riju taking his length like a common whore. And she loved it like one too. She wanted to be taken roughly like this every day for the rest of her life.

Link was nearing his climax, his heart sped up and his breathing turned into panting. "Riju... I'm close." His words were through gritted teeth.

Riju said something that sounded pleading, but it was hard to tell since she was vigorously deep throating him. He somehow managed to speed up, hitting the back of her throat over and over, until he finally came inside her mouth. Riju moaned as he filled her mouth with his sperm, pulling off of him. He shot a few more spurts of semen, dripping down onto her breasts and all over her face. She opened her mouth to show the cum on her tongue, then with a single gulp she swallowed it.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting it to taste so delectable." She used her fingers to catch some of the cum on her face. Licking her fingers to get every drop of semen. "I might become an addict." She winked.

"I think it suits you."

She smiles innocently at his words, still wiping the cum off herself and licking it off her fingers. She eyed Link's member, still erect. She chuckled.

"It would seem you are yet to be completely satisfied." She finishes cleaning herself off, licking her fingers deviously. Looking to him again she continues. "It'd be my pleasure to fulfil your need." She lays on her back spreading her legs and rubbing her clit. "Perhaps we could move on to the main event?"

"It'd be my pleasure your highness."

Link crawls over to her, trailing kisses up her stomach before meeting her lips.

"I want you inside me hero."

"As you wish."

Link pulled himself back, sliding his hand along her side before positioning himself at her entrance. He hesitated for a moment, giving her a questioning look.

"Is this your first time?" His voice soft and sincere, bringing a warmth to her heart. They may have been two horny teens, but he still had the decency to care for her. She smiled genuinely at his concern.

"Yes... can you be gentle?"

"Of course, milady."

Link grabbed her wide spread thighs, pulling her closer to him. He gave her one last questioning glance, seeking permission. She nodded vigorously, not a hint of fear in her eyes. Link nodded, shifting forward so his tip teased her entrance. She moaned, enjoying the sensation of her sex being touched.

Slowly, he slid himself inside her. She whimpered, a mix of pain overshadowing a slight sensation of pleasure. Link sheathed himself fully inside her, stopping to let her adjust to his length. He kissed her slowly, lovingly. A kiss which she reciprocated with just as much lust and love. After a moment of lying there like that, Link pulled back, looking her in the eyes. She let out a breath.

"I'm ready."

Link nodded, slowly beginning to move in and out of the young Gerudo. She whimpered with every thrust, though they were silenced when Links lips clashed into hers again.

Gradually, Link's speed picked up. He tried to show a little bit of self control but the love of his life was sprawled out before him, how could he resist the temptation to fuck her senseless right here right now? It wasn't insanely fast, no where near as rough as the face fuck he had given her moments earlier, but it was still faster than the passionately slow thrusts he was giving before. Luckily for him, he heard Riju moan in pleasure. Her face no longer contorted in pain, now expressing only one emotion.

Pleasure.

Goddess he loved that look. He wanted to see that look more, he never wanted to see it go away. He wanted to see more.

He started speeding up more, earning even more moans of pleasure. These moans were louder than the ones that came before, these were pleading, needy, and horny. Not only did the frequency of his thrusts increase, but the power behind them escalated as well. Her whole body shook with each thrust, causing her breasts to bounce hypnotically. Riju's head rolled back, arms reaching out to fist her velvet sheets. The bed shook from the strength of the hero's thrusts.

"Ohh Goddess..." Riju moaned, her already tight walls seemed tightened on his shaft, making the thrusts more pleasurable for the both of them. "L-Link, I need more... More!"

Link needed no encouragement, he lifted one of her thighs up so her leg went over his shoulder. Having a better position, he resumes his vigorous thrusting, hitting deeper than he was before. Riju's eyes rolled back and her mouth fell agape. Het hands clenched the sheets of the bed so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her breaths turned to pants as waves of indescribable pleasure washed over her.

"Link!" She screamed his name, pure lust and libido. "Harder! Harder! Fuck my brains out! Fuck me so good I forget my own name!" Her words were mindless, her mind not processing the words before she spoke, they were purely instinctive and fueled by her hunger for more of Link. She was overcome with a craving to be fucked, not 'sexual intercourse' or 'love making', just straight up being fucked by the Hero of Hyrule. She felt dirty. Different from her normal proper self, and she loved it.

Link sped up at her words, shaking the entire bed. Riju's moans turned to screams of pure bliss. Her face contorted, shamelessly displaying an expression of ahegao. They continued like that for a while, both growing closer to their climax.

"Riju... I'm getting closer."

"Do it!" Her voice indigent and pleading. "Make me yours Link! I want it!"

Link planned to finish insider her no matter what she said, her affirmation only motivated him to keep up the pace.

Riju came first, her body writhing with her second orgasm of the night. Her walls clenched in on Link, bringing him to an orgasm soon after. Ropes of semen filled the Gerudo chief, her clit twitching as he pulled out. Cum dripped from her folds, trailing down onto the sheets. Riju squirmed, twitching on the sheets as Link stood up to get something to clean the sheets.

Link crossed the room to one of the water features lining the walls, grabbing a nearby cup to have something to wash the cum before it stained. When he turned around his jaw nearly dropped.

Riju stood on her hands and knees, ass waving proudly at him. Looking back to him with a vigorous grin, almost like she hadn't just been a broken whore a moment earlier.

"They call you the Hero of the Wilds, show me just how wild that makes you." She panted, loose strands of hair falling down onto her face. "Fuck me till I'm not but a helpless damsel on the ground begging to be railed by the Hero of Hyrule for the rest of my life."

Link set down the cup of water, striding over to her.

"I'd say you already are." Link smacked her ass, causing her to yelp. He positioned himself behind her. "You just want to be fucked senseless don't you?" He slapped her ass again, causing her to whimper.

"Yes, Master Link I do. Please fuck me till I break."

Without further instruction, Link rammed into her, grabbing her waist for support.

"Oh!"

Link was an animal, mindlessly fucking her so hard and so fast, her whole body was lashed back and forth with each thrust. She put her arms further out in front of her, needing more support to keep herself upright. Link spanked her repeatedly, his slaps left red marks on her once flawless ass. Their bodies became slick with sweat, sliding effortlessly against one another. Link reached up and grabbed her hair, tugging her head backwards. Her mouth shot open once again in an ahegao expression. Mouth open tongue hanging out, drool dribbling from her mouth, eyes rolling back in her head. She was a mindless sex toy, at the disposal of her hero. She would pledge herself to him just so she could be fucked like this over and over for the rest of her days. Loose strands of hair Link wasn't tugging fell in front of her face. She didn't care, nor did she try to brush the strands away. She was too far gone in the blissful feeling of being a sex slave. Somehow she craved more, as if she wasn't being completely dominated as is. She spread her legs even more for him to get even deeper inside her. She moaned so loudly she wouldn't be surprised if the entire Gerudo Town heard her screams.

She didn't care. She didn't care if they thought of her a slut, she didn't care if they thought of her as indecent, or an unfit child. She just wanted to be fucked. Really fucked.

She neared her third climax of the night, walls clenching in around her hero's dick.

"Link I'm close! AHH!" He didn't waver, his speed continued. "FUCK!"

The most intense orgasm of her life hit her, she her arms gave out as she fell face first onto her sheets, writhing around in pleasure, back arching. 

But Link didn't stop. Quite the opposite in fact. He sped up, no longer seeing her as the love of his life, but now as his sex slave that he could do whatever he wanted to. Her clit, still sensitive twitched. New levels of intensity ripped through her, never before had she continued immediately after an orgasm before.

He had broke her.

She was limp, ass in the air, still being rammed into from behind. Her arms gave out, her face buried in her sheets. Her breasts bounced wildly in rhythm to Link's thrusts. Though she had just had an orgasm moments earlier she could already feel another one building inside her. She wanted to scream to urge Link on, to go harder, faster, but all that came out was incoherent moans of pleasure. 

She came again, this time her entire body going limp as Link was forced to pull out of her. She rolled over onto her back, chest heaving eyes rolled all the way back in her head. Link jerked off furiously until he came, an eruption of cum showering her as she laid broken on her bed. Mindlessly, she opened her mouth, letting some of the cum shoot into her face, while the rest covered nearly every square inch of her body.

"I am yours master, I pledge myself to you."

Link collapsed next to her, pulling her into a spooning position. The pair fell asleep almost instantly, not bothering to clean up. Riju and the sheets were still covered in their cum, their bodies were still slick from sweat, and their lust for one another was just as strong as the moment they started.

They succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I've written, so I hope all of you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you find any errors in the writing feel free to let me know so I can get them fixed.
> 
> Also, if you want to join a community of other BOTW Ao3 readers, feel free to join my discord (https://discord.gg/eQDu2Yhr) (shameless plug ik) to be caught up on my new releases, and to interact with other BOTW fans.
> 
> As always I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you have a pleasant rest of your day. :)


End file.
